KingDomheartsA Flash Of Darkness: The Key Blade W
by Eddie Camp
Summary: Hundreds of years before Ansem started his studies of the heart and before king mickey was even king a war was fought. A war over the most powerful form of magic in the world Kingdom Hearts. NOte:this is my first fic and I'ill be updating it everyweekend


Kingdom Hearts- A flash Of Darkness: The keyBlade War

Chapter 1- Birth of darkness

…This is a story of two brothers. One the living reincarnation of light Hikuri, the other a pawn being moved about by true darkness Yami…

…But before I can tell you that story we must go back, back to where it all started, where "it" was born. Back before the heartless and the nobodies, back to when all the words were one and were the people's hearts were still pure. Back to where darkness was born…

…Many many years ago before my time and your time there was a country. In this land the people live their lives happily because their hearts were not yet tainted by "sin". So the hearts of the peoples where as pure as new fallen snow, some people's hearts were so pure that they could unlock the keys to their heart. These "keys" could unlock any door and cut down any foe…

…These "key blades" as they were called and there wielders banded together and became the protectors of the land. So ever 50 years a leader is chosen by the five elders of light. The person they chose to lead the key blade warriors is known as the key blade master. His or her job is to make sure the world doesn't fall into chaos…

…But one day about 150years ago the elders had to pick between to promising young men. The elders ended up picking the younger of the two boys, even thought the older boy was much more powerful and had way more experience. But the one thing he lacked was wisdom and the younger boy was seeping over with it, which is why he was picked…

…The older boy was devastated by his loss, each and every day he sat alone at home sinking deeper and deeper into despair. The deeper he sunk the angrier he became, and the more rage began to form and take over his heart. Soon his heart became tainted black with rage, anger, and an uncontrollable will to kill. Thus darkness was born…

...Out of his black heart spawned a new type of monster, the shadow. These beasts multiplied by the hundreds and the thousands and fed off his hatred and despair that was in the older boy's heart. These emotions made the shadows more and more powerful. These emotions also changed the older boy his hair became long, growing down is back and its color went from coal black to snowish white. His eyes became those of an animal, wild. They turned blood shot red. He became more of an animal than human…

…It wasn't long before thoughts of revenge began to cross the older boys mind. He and his army set out to conquer the seven kingdoms of the land, and one by one they fell to the power of darkness. The only place untouched by darkness was the home land of the key blade warriors. The Land Of Departure…but the peace there didn't last for long…

…The land Of Departure was burning. The shadows where moving in from every position, killing and burning all that moved. Before long there were only a hand full of key blade warriors left alive, and they were greatly outnumbered. But just as the older boy know known as Kurai Shin'en. Ordered his shadows to destroy the last of the key blade wielders the young key blade master challenged Kurai to a one on one dual. Kurai accepted and an epic battle between light and dark begun. But in the end it was Kurai who stood on top of a defeated key blade master. Kurai raised his key blade, ready to take off his old friends head when suddenly the young key blade master jumped up and with a powerful thundaga spell, so power that it shattered Kurai key blade to pieces and left a crater the size of a round swimming pool 30ft in diameter. But this great attack didn't kill Kurai but it did weaken him greatly. So with the last of his power the key blade master sealed Kurai and all his shadows in a different dimension, the realm or darkness. Then the key blade master sealed this realm with a door, "the door to darkness", locking Kurai and his army in there forever…


End file.
